


一个很有感情的pwp

by Brucie



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 在他们已经可以坦诚承认彼此热爱之后，奥姆又一次迎来了他的发情期。但糟糕的是，奥姆发现自己可能患上了“初夜PTSD”。





	一个很有感情的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 起因是我被乐高海王的“Ormi”甜到了。奥姆咪值得最好的。

奥姆从不知道海水也可以像现在这么烫——烫得惊人。他把自己更深地蜷进巨大的扇贝床里，海葵和水藻柔和地簇拥着他。可是这一切都没用，他知道自己真正需要什么。  
他不想要这些小心翼翼的温柔。他需要有那么一个人来残酷地摆弄他，把他柔韧的身体折成各种形状，噬咬他的嘴唇，揉捏他的胸脯，掐青他的腰，在他大声的哭喊和请求里把他填满，把他锁住。  
湄拉和维科在房间的另一头担忧地看着他。他们都是Alpha，但如今的奥姆已经不再能吸引他们了。他甜蜜诱人的信息素被另一个人永久地打上了记号，海洋的香气里掺杂了龙舌兰的辛辣。也正因如此，湄拉和维科才不能接近他——鬼知道在自家Omega发情期时未获允许的Alpha会有多焦躁。亚瑟的嫉妒心会让他本能地警惕与敌视任何一个接近奥姆的Alpha。  
奥姆能听到亚瑟在门外来回踱步的声响。发情期Omega的本能使他的一切感官都为自己的Alpha服务。他感到自己的每一寸皮肤都在竭力散发着催情的香味，他的腰肢瘫软，口舌生津，后穴源源不断地分泌着自体润滑。在宽大的水草下，他悄悄磨蹭着自己胀得生疼的阴茎，那上面正塞着一根精细的尿道堵，小小的钝头三叉戟堵住了他的马眼——亚瑟永远这么充满独占欲，他试图在奥姆的全身上下都打上自己的标签。在把包含这个玩意儿的情趣用品箱递给他时，湄拉的神色简直无法言喻。  
“波塞冬在上。”她说，“我敢打赌，如果现在我告诉亚瑟在他来亚特兰蒂斯之前我亲过你，他会毫不犹豫地下令逮捕我。”

事实上，亚瑟的礼物是一份非常及时的馈赠。奥姆必须借助这些沾染了亚瑟气味的东西来抑制住自己。他已经射了太多次了，再这样下去他将会虚脱，然后成为第一个由于对自己的Alpha产生PTSD而死于发情期的Omega。  
奥姆并不觉得亚瑟有什么罪无可恕的地方，任何一个Alpha在面对奥姆这种程度的初次发情的Omega都会非常容易地失去理智。但他的上一次（也是第一次）发情期实在太过不堪了——在亚特兰蒂斯人的见证之下，在列王的目光中，他被自己的亲兄长扑倒在地，被操弄得神志不清——哪怕仅仅对于一个家世清白的Omega来说，这也太过分了。  
而奥姆是一位国王。  
他无法容忍自己曾受过这样的对待。哪怕在与亚瑟互剖心迹之后，哪怕在和亚瑟交欢了那么多次之后，他依然没法让自己沉浸在一次简单的发情期里。  
身体与本能在逼迫他弯下膝盖，而奥姆说“No”。  
烧灼感更重了，他开始意识模糊。他闻到亚瑟的气息，就在一墙之隔的地方。他一边渴求着自己的Alpha，一边因惨痛的记忆而战栗。他想到亚瑟的眼睛，金色的，美丽的。但亚瑟永远只会称赞他浅蓝色的瞳孔有多么漂亮，并在谈话间隙小心翼翼地吻他的眼睑。  
他想要亚瑟，想得要命。

湄拉冲了过来，她焦急地拍着奥姆的脸颊，而对方半阖着眼，没有做出任何回应。维科跟在她的身后，神色严峻。  
“不能再拖下去了。”他转过身去，“把奥姆殿下放在那里，公主，我们得把陛下叫进来。”  
湄拉点点头，打算把奥姆放回扇贝床上。但她还没来得及抽回扶着奥姆肩膀的手，就被一股强劲的水流击飞出去，背脊狠狠地摔到了墙上：“天呐——亚瑟？你要做什么？”  
那个不知何时已经打晕了维科的君王正站在门口，眼中的金色燃烧了起来，三叉戟正指着她：“离我的Omega远一点。”他咆哮着，“所有人，别在这个时候打扰我！”  
湄拉用她平生最快的速度冲了出去，顺便带走了地上的维科。宫殿的石质大门在她身后轰然下落，把陷入狂暴的Alpha和人事不知的Omega关在了里面。  
“天呐。”湄拉惊魂未定地喃喃着，“愿波塞冬庇佑可怜的奥姆。”

亚瑟扔掉了他的武器。外来的Alpha威胁已经排除，现在整个房间里只有他和他甜蜜的小Omega了——他深深地吸了一口气，海水里充满了奥姆诱人的香味。他一定早就湿透了，从他体内流出来的液体会多到让他脱水的地步吗？他的身体已经为亚瑟做好了准备……噢，上帝啊。  
亚瑟掀开了那块无用的水草，他看到奥姆可怜的，萎靡不振的阴茎，以及阴茎顶部塞着的小小的三叉戟。  
“我改变主意了。”他用梦幻的语气喃喃自语，“你太棒了，奥姆咪。我怎么能这么急躁——这么粗鲁的对你呢？”  
“你值得最好的。”

奥姆的意识在一片空荡荡的海水里沉沉浮浮。他在迷蒙中感知到了Alpha的靠近，并因此半兴奋半畏惧地缩成一团。但是不行——亚瑟把他掰开了。洁白修长的身体无助地展露在侵略者眼前，亚瑟觉得自己要爆掉了。  
“嘘……没事……”他轻柔地在奥姆耳边嘟哝着，一只手却狡猾地伸到了奥姆下体。他残酷地揉搓着那根脆弱的性器，逼迫着它充血勃起，却被尿道堵牢牢卡住。奥姆无意识地发出近似撒娇邀宠的呜咽，他被取悦了，显而易见。  
但下一步亚瑟的所作所为大概就不能让奥姆感到舒适了。那只手恶意地捏住三叉戟小而钝的尖头，缓慢地迫使它旋转起来——奥姆无法克制地尖叫起来，他的阴茎因为这种悲惨遭遇而垂下头，红通通地皱缩起来。亚瑟着迷地盯着它，决定还是提前结束这种恶劣行径。他干脆利落地把那柄色情的小三叉戟拔了出来，随手扔到一边去。  
奥姆动作激烈地仰起了头，他张着嘴，似乎要发出什么声音，但亚瑟最终只听到低低的，可怜的啜泣声。他看上去昏得更深了，全身上下只剩快感——或痛苦引起的本能动作。亚瑟爱怜地亲亲他合上的眼睛：“别急，奥姆咪，你会喜欢这些的。”  
他把昏迷中的奥姆翻了过去，让他柔软无力地趴在床上，自己则迅速脱掉了碍事的裤子。亚瑟扶了扶自己沉甸甸的肉棒，苦恼地盯着奥姆人事不知的脸。  
“总之我还是试试。”他嘟囔着，绕到奥姆的面前，扶着他的头，把自己的阴茎凑上那双颜色鲜润的嘴唇。“奥姆咪，奥姆咪，”他轻声诱哄着，耐心地用龟头在奥姆嘴唇上划着圈，“张开嘴，来尝尝我。”  
奥姆顺从地张开了嘴，事实上，他现在柔软得像个充气娃娃，完全可以顺着使用者的心意做出一切动作。亚瑟成功地把阴茎头部塞进了奥姆的嘴里，他立刻感到奥姆口腔的高热与柔嫩，情不自禁地开始幅度很小的抽插。奥姆的脑袋随着他的动作摇摆着，金发在他脸颊附近散开，不时碰到亚瑟暴露在外的肉棒与囊袋。  
亚瑟享受地小声吸气，恋恋不舍地在奥姆的嘴里停留了一段时间——昏迷中的奥姆到底还是不能很好地接受他，只能把那根尺寸称得上可怖的阴茎含进去三分之一。他把自己的性器抽了出来，转而双手抓住奥姆挺翘的臀瓣，粗暴地往两边分开，把自己湿漉漉的阴茎插进奥姆的腿间。奥姆的屁股手感非常好，亚瑟不能自控地用力揉捏着那两团白肉，偶尔停下来轻轻拍击一下他们，然后欣赏那个完美的弧度在水中轻轻颤动翻出的波浪。他的龟头顶上了奥姆微微收缩的穴口，并且毫不留情地继续挺入着——感谢奇妙的自体润滑，奥姆才不至于被他直接劈开。但这已经够他受的了，亚瑟的阴茎粗而坚硬，形状有些上翘，确保他能直接楔进Omega柔嫩神秘的生殖腔。他的龟头尤其庞大，每次进入都要让奥姆咬牙忍耐一段时间。就算处在深度昏迷当中，奥姆依然下意识地夹紧了亚瑟劲瘦精壮的腰身，以片刻逃避那仿佛能把他撕裂的疼痛。  
亚瑟长长吐出一口气，他已经完全进入了奥姆。他扶着奥姆的腰，把他更深地拉向自己。“奥姆咪。”他咬着奥姆的后颈，含混不清地念他的名字，“奥姆咪，你真棒。你太棒了，你永远是最好的。”  
奥姆垂着头，只是随着他的抽插间断性地发出低呜和气声。亚瑟不满地用力干他，并且试图在下身相连的情况下把他翻过来——他成功了。阴茎旋转着刮过紧致缠人的肠壁，奥姆被顶得蹙起眉头，金色的睫毛上沾着摇摇欲坠的泪水。  
“还没完呢，奥姆咪。”亚瑟轻快地说。他双手托住奥姆的腿根，稍稍用力就把他抱了起来。现在奥姆整个人都挂在亚瑟身上，下巴枕着他的肩膀，臀部紧贴他的囊袋——太深了，太过分了。他的生殖腔被侵犯了进去，亚瑟大得出奇的龟头在里面横冲直撞，仿佛有电流经过，或者就是亚瑟的阴茎上带着刷子，奥姆觉得自己濒临死亡，他的穴肉刺痛中带着无以言喻的激爽，仿佛那根肉棒不止搅动着他的肠道，还击溃了他的理智。  
噢，现在亚瑟开始走动了起来。奥姆随着他的脚步上下颠簸，被迫用肉穴自发地服侍着狰狞的性器。亚瑟走了一段路后突然停住，奥姆茫然地挂在他的身上。  
“来看看这个。”亚瑟开心地上扬着语调。他诱哄着奥姆用手臂圈住他的脖颈，空出手悉悉索索地摸索着什么东西。“你喜欢这个么，奥姆咪？”  
天呐——天呐天呐天呐天呐天呐——  
奥姆无意识地尖叫起来，在亚瑟怀里拼命挣动。他的乳尖被扣上了一个小小的倒V字乳夹，轻微的电流不断刺激着他的乳头。亚瑟还在同时残酷地揉弄着他的乳肉，用有力的五指把它们挤得溢出指缝来。  
奥姆哆嗦着潮吹了。丰沛的体液被亚瑟的阴茎严严实实地堵在肠道里，他痛苦地抓着亚瑟的肩膀，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。亚瑟啄了啄他的嘴唇，享受地深入奥姆的生殖腔，感受他美妙的痉挛与紧缩，他的结要张开了。  
奥姆仰着头发出无声的尖叫。亚瑟射在了他的生殖腔里，一股又一股滚烫的精液灌满了他的子宫。他觉得自己变成了一个容器，一个充气娃娃，一个随便什么东西。他现在脑子里只剩下亚瑟，和他依然坚挺的肉棒。  
漫长的射精终于结束后，奥姆脱力地倒在亚瑟怀里。他全身酸痛，眼泪流满了脸，肚子被灌得微微鼓了起来。他在潜意识里也感到了委屈，趴在亚瑟肩头小声呜咽着。  
然而——  
“这就不行了吗，奥姆咪？”亚瑟在他耳边悄声说，“但是，剩下的时间还长呢。”


End file.
